The league of Extraordinary People
by SongSiren
Summary: With a new terrorist group on the rise, the League is going to need every man or person, hint hint Nemo, its got to defeat them. That includes an undead friend and a young girl with terrifying powers. Rated for language. One sided romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi everybody. This is my first fanfic of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and I hope you like it. I'll give you guys a quick recap if you haven't seen the movie.

**Quartermain- an old man who was the best shot anywhere. He claimed that "Africa would not let him die" for something he did when he was in Africa with his son. At the end of the last movie, we see all our heroes at his funeral, but after they leave the gun Sawyer left at his grave starts to shake.**

**Tom Sawyer- a youth, good shot that joined the League when they were beginning after he had saved them. He was trained by Quartermain to fix his "American" way of shooting, which was basically shooting until he hit something.**

**Captain Nemo- follows the Hindu religion and is known to worship the god of war, even though he is a freedom fighter whose ultimate goal is to free his home country of India from Great Britain. He provides all the cars and ships for the voyages and is the owner of the **_**Nautilus. **_

Mina Harper- A vamparic woman who can take care of herself. She is quiet and is scary when she goes all vampire. She was lured to league by a possible cure for her condition, but in the end, it was all a sham.

Rodney Skinner- an accident at a lab caused his skin to become transparent, the real 'invisible man'. He is funny and often walks around naked to spy on people. When he wants to be seen, he uses a cream on his face and wears a long trench coat. Before the League, he thought of himself as the 'gentleman' thief.

Dr. Jeykl- We all know the story, he drinks the potion and becomes a super-strong giant man. In this movie, the alter ego talks to him through mirrors.

All right so even if you didn't see this movie, read the story anyway! It'll be really good.

Chapter 1

Quartermain's funeral left everyone grieving in his or her own silent way. After the League had reentered the _Nautilus_, they tried to act as normal as possible, but inside they were all upset. They all dealt with the pain in the only way they knew how. Nemo practiced with his swords more. Mina was her usual quiet, brooding self, if a little more quiet. Dr. Jeykl came close many times to giving in to Mr. Hyde and just drinking one of the vials to deal with the pain, until it came to a point where he had to lock them away. Skinner cracked half-hearted jokes every few minutes. Sawyer, well, Sawyer would sit in his room for hours on end, polishing and practicing with his guns. When he did venture out, he contributed little or nothing to the conversations his colleagues had.

And so the story continues……

The _Nautilus_ cut across the sea like the sword it was as the occupants sat down to an uncomfortable dinner. Their first mission had ended a month ago, but, just having crushed a dictator's small army, they were reminded of their first mission together, or more like the end of their first mission and the outcome of it.

"So we're not going to talk then?" Skinner asked suddenly.

"I heard that there might be a roving group of terrorists plotting against the world." Mina said quietly.

"There's _always_ a terrorist plot. It's not much news. Where did you hear about it?" Nemo asked loftily.

"In that port we stopped at today to get supplies. It was some hag bragging about her husband's part in the 'big plan'."

"That port gave me the shivers." Skinner said, his invisible shoulders shaking with shudders.

Just then, a soldier marched smartly up. After he and Nemo had engaged in the formalities of Captain and soldier, the sailor said, eyes straight ahead. " Captain, there have been reported noises have been reported from the cargo hold."

Sawyer cursed and stood. "I knew I saw something sneak into the cargo hold!"

Everyone abandoned their dinners as they stood and walked quickly to the steel door of the cargo hold. A few soldiers lingered nearby, but a few sharp words in their foreign tongue from their captain sent them scurrying off. There were indeed voices coming from under the door. Angry voices.

"Hurry up! You've had _ages _to rest those old joints of yours! Help me find a door!"

"We're thousands of leagues under the bloomin' ocean. Where do you expect to find a door?" came the angry reply.

"Dude?"

"What?" a voice snarled.

"Door."

The league stepped back as the small door that was at the center of the large steel door opened with a whine. Sawyer lifted his gun. To everyone's surprise a young girl's head poked out, slightly above them because of the platform on the other side. Her head went right back in again.

"Hey, these your mates?" They heard her voice call down to her companion. "And if they're not, can I kill them?"

"I'm not up there with you, tell me what they look like." Came the gruff, but somehow familiar voice, that was clearer now that the door was open.

The girl poked her head out again, studied the league for a quick moment before going right back in again. "A serious Indian, a walking trench coat with cream where the face should be, Dracula in woman form, a guy with bad side burns, and some kid waiting to blast my head off."

This aroused Sawyer's anger. _Some kid! I'll bet she's right around my age, or even younger, perhaps. _He readied his gun.

"Yep, there my mates alright. Tell Sawyer to put that damned gun down!" Once again the irritable voice sounded. The voice lightened as it said to itself, "Though I doubt he could blast your head off with that aim of his." They heard some climbing and ragged breathing. "Help me up girl!" the voice yelled.

This time it was the girl's voice that was irritable. "It's not my fault you're fat."

Even Nemo's lip quirked at this. If the group was trying to sound intimidating, they were doing a lousy job at it. There was a lot of grumbling and even more cursing, but soon the girl stepped nimbly through the small circular door. She stepped back and sighed.

"I told you, you were fat. You're never going to be able to fit through there." She sighed expressively.

"Then make the hole bigger!" roared a voice the league refused to recognize, even though they longed to.

Rolling her eyes, the girl said, "Fine," then turned to the group she waved her hand impatiently. "Turn around." Her brow creasing, she barked out a few words in Nemo's language.

Nemo's eyes widened and he said to the League, "Turn around. She won't harm us."

When Mina turned around, everyone else followed in suit, trusting the two eldest of the League's companions above their own unsure instincts.

They heard a strange noise. Sawyer nearly turned around, but a quick look from Nemo's eyes told him to stop. It was only when they heard the girl's voice again did they dare to turn around.

"There. I hope you're happy; I've just expended enough energy to melt a building to make a hole wide enough for your girth, oh Mousier of Wideness."

But as the League turned around, it was not on the girl they were focusing, but the man appearing out of the partly melted steel door, which they all vaguely were aware of.

Before them stood Allen Quartermain.

**A/N: So…. Did anyone like it? You know the deal. You read, and then you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys for the slow update. I've been really busy with all of my other stories and its kind of hard getting excited about this one. Also sorry if it is a bit rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I do, however, own this box of chocolate. None for you!**

For a moment no one knew what to say. The man before them was supposed to be dead. D.E.A.D. As in, not living. And yet there, he was, glaring at the mysterious girl in front of him.

It was Sawyer who ended the silence; of course it was a surprised and rather unintelligent question. "Quartermain?"

The old man turned his glare to him. "No, it's the queen of bloody England. Of course it is me!"

Then Sawyer did a very un-man like thing. He walked up to Quartermain and, upon convincing himself that he was really there, hugged him. Quartermain looked startled for a moment, before his features softened and he patted Sawyer's back.

"It's good to see you my boy."

With those words, everyone seemed to wake up out of their surprise and smile. Sawyer was actually beaming with happiness. Nemo noticed that even the girl cracked a smile and stepped back to allow everyone the moment of cheerfulness. Ever the practical one, Nemo was the first to wonder at the girl's presence. So, when everyone else was greeting Quartermain, Nemo approached her.

"And who might you be?"

All noise in the hall stopped. The girl grinned at him. "Abira, at your service." She stuck out a hand, which Nemo stiffly shook.

"Hmm, Abira? Is that not a Hebrew name?"

"You got that right."

"Abira." Quartermain said warningly.

"What?"

"Be nice." Quartermain glared at her.

"I am." Complained Abira.

"Er, not to detour from the subject, but would anyone like to explain te me 'ow it came about that old Quartermain is up and about." Skinner drawled.

"I do not like to repeat myself. I told you all that Africa would not let me die."

"And where does the girl come in?" Skinner walked two invisible fingers on her shoulder.

"If you value your finger in its present shape, then I suggest you keep it to yourself." Abira said stonily.

"Eh… hehe, we got a mean one here." The trench coat bent as Skinner bowed. "Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief, at your service."

Abira gave him a cat-like smiled. "Would this be the same 'gentlemen thief' that stole from my temple two years ago."

"Ouch." muttered Sawyer.

"The reason I'm here is because of this band of terrorists. I was looking for the league, found Quartermain and he told me that you would be interested in what I have to say as well as my… abilities."

"Which are?" Mina asked quietly.

Abira smiled friendly at her. She waved a hand behind Quatermain. "I believe that speaks for itself."

For the first time everyone turned to the door. It appeared as if steel around the door had been melted and bent outwards. Nemo whirled around to Abira.

"What did you do?" he asked. It sounded as if he were more interested in the how rather than the ship.

Abira shrugged. "I'm a telekinetic. I bent the steel so fatso over there could get out."

Quartermain snorted when he heard fatso, but besides that everyone remained silent. As the awkward silence continued everyone stared at everyone else. Finally, Abira broke the quiet.

"Oh, ewww." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. She looked at Skinner. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Uhh…. You, sir, should not be allowed near children." She said, pointing an accusing finger at Skinner.

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Sawyer spoke up.

Abira turned towards Quartermain. "You said they were smart."

Quartermain grunted. "They are, but apparently they like making us repeat ourselves."

Abira turned her attention to Sawyer. "I said I'm a telekinetic and I meant it. I have the whole shebang. Moving stuff, manipulating solid objects, and reading minds. And the invisible man is one of the biggest pervs I have ever read."

Skinner stepped back from Nemo and Mina's glare. "Woah, I think I'm going to go out of mind scanning range. Nice seeing you again Quartermain." Skinner left the room quickly.

"Shall we?" Nemo asked, moving a hand towards the hallway.

The league and the newcomer followed Nemo to the dining hall for a very serious talk.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but it's hard to find the inspiration for this chapter. Also, Abira means strong and brave. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for the good reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Unless you want me to go Lady Thief, I suggest you look elsewhere.**

"Now for the first matter of business, what is this terrorist group you are talking about?" Nemo said as everyone took his or her seats. His question was directed to Quartermain.

Abira spoke up before Quartermain even cleared his throat, ignoring Nemo's glare. "It is as I said. There is a group of terrorists about. They seem to be attacking random people of various cultures. They have struck most heavily in India, Africa, and Transylvania." As she named the three places, she looked at each of the league members who held those places dear.

"Do you have a location on where they are now?" Mina asked.

Abira's answered this question as well. "Quartermain and I, put some clothes on Skinner, had a run in with them a few weeks ago. They seemed disorganized and the few that we captured and questioned said that there was no way they were strong enough yet to attack London or Paris." She said this so quickly that Sawyer and Doctor Jekyl had nearly missed the part about Skinner.

"Skinner, I told you last time that you are to be clothed at all times." Quartermain said loudly.

"Well, that's no fun. I was just testing out Abira's powers.

"You want to see the extent of my powers?" Abira smiled cruelly and raised a hand, looking pointedly at a spot in the room.

"er… no."

Abira nodded and said in a businesslike way, "Good, now go get some clothes on and we can get back to the subject at hand."

As Skinner left, Nemo said, "Do you not think it would be advisable if Quartermain told us the tale, Miss Abira?"

Quartermain shrugged. "That pretty much sums it up. Last place we saw them was leaving Transylvania. They all appear to be of different cultures, so it would be foolish of us to believe that they are not after the League."

"Which explains my presence." Abira finished.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Dr. Jeykl, always the one to insert a negative comment.

"May I suggest we find a way for Miss Abira to fix my ship." Nemo said quietly.

Abira didn't waver, but smiled brightly. "Oh, I'll go do that now." She stepped out of the room without asking for directions.

Quartermain chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about her, she's a little headstrong, but I think she would be a great addition for the League."

"So you have decided to allow her in?" asked Nemo.

"Of course, there's no reason not to." Quartermain said evenly.

"That point is debatable. Anyway, I will see to her boarding at once." Nemo said standing.

After he had left, Mina laughed quietly. "It seems that Abira had already gained the distaste of our Captain Nemo."

"You can say that again." Muttered Sawyer loudly.

Quartermain stood. "Of you will excuse me gentlemen, lady," he bowed slightly at Mina, "I will be returning to my old room."

As he left, Abira returned. She silently sat in the chair, not at all uncomfortable. When one of the servants came forward to pull it out for her, she waved him off.

"I'm not so weak that I cannot pull out a chair." She said loudly. She sat down and seemed to be completely at ease.

_This is going to be an interesting trip. _Thought Sawyer.



"Here is your room, I hope you find it, like everything else of the _Nautilus_, more than satisfactory." Nemo said stiffly, opening the door for Abira.

She flashed a smile in his direction. "I doubt very much that under your careful captaining and engineering that it would be anything less than perfect." She said, knowing that even if it were a cell she would not complain.

Nemo grunted and left without another word. Abira stepped inside and, though she would have never done it outwardly, inwardly gasped. The room was spacious, having a bed in the right corner of the room and a huge bookshelf in the left. She stepped inside and found that a dark wood met her feet. Close to the door, there was a deep blue chair that was much more like a couch sitting in the lower right corner, its ottoman three feet away from the bed. On the left side of the door, there was a large dresser and mirror that were the same color as the floor. Approaching the bed, Abira found that the wood was the same color as the floor and the satin blue blankets were the same as the chair. At the four points of the bed were tall masts that reared up as if to pierce the ceiling. The headboard was rounded and was taller than Abira.

Abira marched over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. She smiled sadly. _The face doesn't match the room. _It was true. Her skin was tanned and her long black curls were tied back into a ponytail. She, surprisingly, had a normal sized nose, if slightly small. Her bordering on black eyes peered out from curled eyelashes. Her shirt, which was as black as her hair, had actually been cut off of a dress. She didn't like bodices or dresses, but her shirt was fine and wouldn't have been practical to bring along an entire funeral dress. Her pants were men's fieldwork pants in the smallest size possible, and still they did not fit. Her boots seemed rough and coarse on the fine wood. Her black spiraling tattoo on her right arm stood out against her tan skin. It was a dragon, its inch head starting in the center of her upper bicep, his tongue curling out to seemingly lick the inside of her arm. Its four-inch body wound itself around her arm until it spiked tail ended an inch above her elbow. She was just glad her others were invisible to the world under her clothes. Still, the picture of a rough female adventurer did not fit into the simple elegance on the room.

**A/N: Ohh…. The movie just started here. Don't worry it'll pick up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm still watching the movie. Whooohooo.**

**Disclaimer: I want a sword of the ocean!**

Dinner was extremely good, but Quartermain could tell it was too fancy for Abira's taste. It was just another reminder of how she did not fit in with the others. Quartermain and Sawyer talked avidly about guns, while Dr. Jekyll and Nemo talked of some sort of study they were doing. Skinner tried to get Abira to smile or even to get a reaction out of her, but she remained placid.

Nemo sat at the head of the table. Mina and Jekyll sat on either side, Jekyll taking the right and Mina the left. Abira sat next to Jekyll and Skinner across from her. Sawyer sat in the seat next to Abira. Quartermain sat next to Skinner; often casting glares at him when he said something so outrageous that he believed Abira would definitely send her knife at him. She surprised him by staying quiet and keeping her extreme temper in check. In fact, all throughout dinner she seemed rather distracted.

"So you have been keeping your aim and not reverting back to your American way of shooting?" Quartermain asked conversationally.

"Yep, practicing three hours a day. Not much else to do around here." Sawyer smiled.

"Hmph. Nice shot, last time, thought." Quartermain pointed his knife at the man.

"Yeah, I did exactly as you told me. I took my time and I felt out the shot." Shrugged Sawyer, though his boyish smile once again showed though.

"Well, all in all…" Quartermain trailed off as Abira neatly set her fork and knife down and stood.

Abira strode across the room to the large mirror that sat behind her, taking up most of the wall. She placed her hand s behind her back and stared at the mirror.

"If he didn't let you out the first time you asked, what made you think continuing to annoy and ask him would change his mind." She asked the mirror.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the girl. Obviously they thought that she had gone insane, but Quartermain noticed that Dr. Jekyll seemed interested and slightly nervous. Regardless, Abira continued her conversation with her reflection.

"Well, I would, except you are the very thing that is keeping me from doing just that. I have been immensely patient tonight, what with Skinner's useless blather and I do intend to stay calm and not let my emotions get the better of me, but you seem intent on slowly driving me and him mad. If you would kindly be silent, perhaps you and I could have a civil conversation." She seemed to listen for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I do, but I doubt that doing so will land me anywhere except the brig. You should listen to your better half more and perhaps you would find the sense in staying as you are."

Dr. Jekyll got up then and came over to the mirror, standing close the girl and sending scared looks at his reflection. "You… you can see him?"

Abira looked at him lazily. "Can't you?" she asked rhetorically, almost teasingly. With that she bowed to the rest of the room. "Goodnight to all, I believe I will be returning to my quarters. Thank you for the meal, Nemo." She left.

Jekyll looked around the room fearfully. "I think there is a great deal more to that girl than any of us realize."



The room was completely silent except for the occasional cough or sigh from one of the League members. Abira sat stock still, obviously trying to quell her boredom. It had been like this for hours, just sitting in this unbearable silence. Quartermain knew the girl was stir-crazy and couldn't sit still for very long, but she impressed him thus far. Some of League members had preconceived notions about her and she was determined to prove them wrong. Of course, what choice did she have? They were hundreds, if not thousands, of leagues under the ocean and there was nowhere for her to run around and train.

Abira had spent a lot of time in her room, which surprised Quartermain even more. She wasn't a social person- far from it, actually. She would ignore a person talking to her or give curt answers. What was worse, or best depending on who you were, was when she made her answers so lengthy and confusing that it would dissuade anyone from talking to her at all. Many people thought that because she did not speak as much as others, that she wasn't as smart or she was extremely shy. Well, anyone who spent five minutes with the girl would know that she was not shy at all, and was actually rather outgoing and demanding. After months of traveling with the girl, Quartermain learned that she was highly intelligent, and more learned than most women of the time. Nemo entered the room, his boots clattering loudly on the shined floor

"Men, ladies, we will be surfacing soon. We will stop on the island of Madagascar and collect what we need." Nemo said to the League, which had assembled in the dining hall.

As the League started to file out of the room, Abira tapped Quartermain on the shoulder. "Why stop at Madagascar? It's nearly uninhabited and the place we are stopping has barely anything smarter than a lemur."

Quartermain looked at her with some amusement. "Was it not you who said, 'if we were to compare the size of the dumbest animal's brain and the smartest human's brain we would find that the human, indeed, is an idiot.'" He said, quoting her.

Abira smiled roguishly at him. "I would be much more concerned with a human's silence than an animal's because the human tends to be silent when he or she thinks, and that would scare me much more than the animal."

Skinner, who had head their conversation, sauntered over. "If an animal is silent, doesn't it usually mean something bad?"

Abira smiled at him. "Yes, but while their silence is readable, a human's is not, for human's tend to be sneakier than the animal they deem sneakiest, the snake. But, nowadays if a human were to be silent, it means they are trying very hard to think. And if you were to be silent, Skinner, I would be very concerned indeed." She walked away with a straight back and a slight smirk on her face.

"What did she say?" asked Skinner, turning to Quartermain.

"Be silent." Said Quartermain gruffly, but not without a smirk on his face even larger than Abira's.

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever, but, I've got to admit, this wasn't very high on my priority list. But lately, people have been asking for a new chapter, so I guess I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTELMEN. **

Sawyer stepped onto the beach, enjoying the time out of the stuffy _Nautilus. _He looked back up at the ship to see Abira, Dr. Jekkyl and a mirror having a conversation on the deck. He wanted to laugh at the look on Abira's face as she argued with the mirror, but he knew that it might land him in a very bad situation. Eventually, Dr. Jekkyl took the mirror and left, leaving the girl alone on the deck.

Sawyer had to dance out of the way of the sailors returning from the surrounding area with food. As they reentered the ship, he stared across the beach at the sunset and took in the salty air, remembering times down at the river when he was young.

"If you stay there much longer, you'll be left behind."

Sawyer looked up and saw Abira. She was leaning casually against the railing of the upper deck. She pointed to the gangplank, which was being stowed away as they spoke.

"Hey! Hey wait! Woooow" He was suddenly floating in the air!

He was set gently down on the deck. Abira chuckled lightly. She caught his hat, which had fallen from his head unnoticed. Fingering the rim, Abira sat down next to where he was sprawled, still recovering from his flight.

"So, what's your story?" She asked.

"Huh?" Sawyer said dumbly.

"Your story; you know, like where you come from, why aren't you there, what's your real name and what's your… oh what's the confounded word… characteristic?"

Sawyer decided to try his hand at being witty. "America, like it better here, Tom Sawyer and…." Sawyer's plan began to crash and burn, "sharpshooter." Well, it crashed, but at least it had not burned too terribly.

Abira smirked, "Oh very funny. Let's see…" she thought for a moment. "America, huh? Interesting."

Sawyer shrugged. "Not very. Spent my childhood on a raft up and down the Mississippi with Huck."

"And do you prefer getting shot at every other day, running away from madmen and holding the fate of the world on your shoulders to sitting on a raft of a peaceful river with a good friend?"

Sawyer smiled the same smile that always got him an extra slice of blueberry pie when he was younger. "When you say it like that, it makes me want to go back to the peaceful river, but you're forgetting one thing."

Abira raised an eyebrow. "And that is…"

"The Mississippi is _not_ a peaceful river, the fish do _not _bite, gnats and flies eat your face, and my friend happened to not be that good. He liked to throw me in the river, and there were snakes!"

"Ohhh, not the big bad snakes." Abira snickered, and pulled him by the arm to his feet. "We're about to go back under."

Sawyer groaned. "Why can't we just stay above the water for a little while?"

Abira opened the hatch and went into the sub as they continued their conversation. "I think it makes him feel safe, being under the water, that is."

Sawyer shrugged, stepping through the open door, and feeling very much like the woman in the situation as he did so. Abira closed the door behind them and sure enough, there was a small lurch as whoever was manning the control station gave the warning in a crackling voice for everyone to get inside.

Sawyer was anxious to keep the conversation going, as Abira was the only person on the ship actually as young as him (or to his knowledge, at least. Mina did not look a day over twenty-five). Months spent with people who were, or at least thought, that they were wiser than him was tiring.

"So… um…. Abira, what's your story?"

Abira smirked at him (and he had the suspicion that it was from his stuttering) as they ducked under an oval doorway to a part of the ship that looked more like an extremely modern hotel (A/N: Nowadays it would not look modern, but it's just modern for the time) than a submarine (these were the quarters in which the League stayed).

"What do you want to know?"

Sawyer felt like he was back in grade school (the only time that his parents had actually forced him to attend any type of education). He was on the spot; if he asked a question to big, she would snub him and most likely that would be the end of any type of friendship (not to mention something more) and if he asked something too insignificant, she would think him nearly as moronic as Skinner. Finally, he returned to his original thoughts.

"Er… how old are you?"

She looked moderately surprised; both eyebrows were raised and her lips curved gently upward, suggesting that she smiled a lot (or at least in her youth). When she recovered from her shock, she answered smoothly.

"Is it not considered rude for a gentleman to ask a lady her age?" Abira looked at him, waiting for his reply.

Sawyer answered without thinking, resting his arms on the small of his back as they continued walking seemingly endlessly. "Well, I don't really like that term, for here in the League, you can hardly call any of us 'gentle'." When he was done, Tom took pride in his quick wit.

"Oh really? Well then, I feel obliged to answer your query." Abira did not try to one-up him, but was just proving an unspoken point, "I am twenty-six years old, three months and a week ago, which is about eight and three quarters of a month older than you, am I right?"

Sawyer had to say he was surprised; if anything, he expected her to be younger than him, she certainly acted it sometimes. Before he had a chance to speak again, however, Abira stopped at a doorway and turned to face him more fully.

"And now, my friend, this is where I leave you."

"Huh? Why?" Sawyer asked, his face mixed between a scowl and frown.

Abira's smile widened across her face, convincing him that she smiled more than just in her youth. "Because, Mr. Sawyer, I do not believe it would be appropriate for a lady such as myself to invite a non-gentleman into her private quarters un-chaperoned."

As the door closed in front of Tom's wide eyes, he noticed for the first time that Abira's name (her first only, of course. No one seemed to know her last name) was engraved on a golden plate on the white door.

**A/N: Yeah I know, fluffy, but this is what it took to get my back interested in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah… yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own; wish I did.**

Mina stepped into the room. It was shrouded in a veil of comforting black. She briefly remembered a time when the darkness terrified her, when she would cling to her husband's arm as he lead her through the forests of Transylvania, the creatures of the night flying at their heels. Now those days were long gone, and she calmly let her senses take over. For but a moment, she was startled as she saw the red reflection of her night vision in a mirror.

"You wished to speak to me?" she called softly into the gloom.

There was the click of a metal string being pulled behind her, and the room was flooded with light. Captain Nemo stepped into the room. "Yes, Miss Harper. But I expected you later, or I would have been here sooner. You are lucky that I did not have to stay longer in the control room."

Mina slowly turned around, ignoring the few fly-away hairs that tickled her cold face as she did so. The room was grand and white, and rare tapestries depicting Indian elephants and peoples adorned the walls in royal gold, purples, reds and blues. This room was designed specifically by Nemo, to suit his own cultural background.

"I would have waited," she responded to his statement.

Nemo nodded. "I think that we should watch the girl, Abira. She is powerful and could hurt us if she wished."

Mina showed no emotion to this bit of news; she had long suspected Nemo of disliking Abira, but thus far had not a clue why. Perhaps now she would be able to get an answer or two. "Do you have reason to suspect her? It is important that we of the League do not draw lines in the sand, if we are to keep peace between others."

Nemo frowned. "She is new; she is powerful. We have been betrayed before, Miss Harper, by Dorian Grey…"

"I know what has happened before," Mina said softly, lowly. Warningly.

Nemo cleared his throat and looked to the floor for a moment, a signal that he got the message and would not bring it up again. When he had deemed it 'safe' to raise his head again, he said, "I will not 'draw lines in the sand'."

Mina laughed mirthlessly and shook her head. "Oh but you already _have_. You asked me here, didn't you? You've already begun it. You must not continue."

Nemo frowned, "There is nothing wrong with being cautious, Miss Harper."

Mina paused. She had no desire to loose favor with the man, but she knew that the road he seemed to be going down unconsciously was a bad one. She said haltingly, "If you are recruiting only a few to be cautious, you are inviting trouble. Mr. Quartermain and Sawyer have already established friendly relationships with her and Dr. Jekyll told me his worse half likes her and has been trying to convince him to do less than honorable acts towards her," most women would have paused or blushed at this point, but Mina continued as if talking about the weather, "because of this, I urge you: do not go to individual people; talk to all of us at once, if you must."

Nemo digested this for a moment. "Ms. Harper, it is only because I respect you highly that I will take your advice. Tonight, one hour after dinner, I shall send for all of the original members of the League. It is then we shall discuss our next course of action; with Miss Abira and with the terrorist groups." Captain Nemon glanced at the grandfather clock he kept in the corner, the only European item in his room, "Now, if you will excuse me, it is time for the daily mantra."

Mina inclined her head briefly before marching, straight-backed out the door. She strode along the halls of the _Nautilus_, acknowledging briefly the servants and crewmen that passed her, all having a fixed destination in mind. She, having none, changed directions (by going to another hallway; going back the way she came would be, of course, foolish) and soon came to the passage that held the doors to Dr. Jekyll's, Abira's, and her own quarters. The other men's were found in another hall that could be accessed by a narrow corridor normally was used by servants next to Abira's room.

She briefly stopped to stand next to Dr. Jekyll, who was glaring haughtily into a mirror in the hallway. She looked into the mirror and saw nothing but their reflections, though she knew by this time that something much darker lurked in the glass.

"What is he saying, Dr.?" she asked.

Jekyll seemed to be startled. He glanced at a place in the mirror, then back to Mina's reflection. "He's continuing a conversation Miss Abira and ourselves had this morning. He is trying to come up with where the terrorists will strike next."

Mina raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes trained on the mirror. "Is that not a little… _intelligent_ for him?"

Jekyll let out a snort-laugh. "Yes, it is… and he says he resents that."

Mina smiled faintly, "I'm glad you and your beast have come to some sort of tranquility within yourselves." Feeling adding anything more would either be redundant or stating the obvious, she crossed the small span of hallway to her room.

While Nemo's room had been bright, colorful and filled to the brim with items of his culture, her own had bland walls covered by shelves of books and the newest scientific marvels, including a Kodak Brownie and a copy of David Hilbert's List (A/N: David Hilbert released a list of twenty-three problems where further mathematical work was needed).

Her bed was large (as was, she suspected, all the League's beds were) and covered in heavy cloths of deep black, though it remained untouched for many days at a time, her taking her sleep only when she had naught else to do. A small fireplace smoldered in the corner, it being lit only to warm her from the freezing nights under the sea. She had a desk that took up a wall, made of cold steel. In truth, that was all there was to the room, large though it was. It was how she liked it.

Simple.

Now, this business with Abira, that was not.

Mina sighed heavily and sunk down into her chair. She rubbed her forehead and temples, trying to massage away the headache she was getting. When she found that she would sit there with nothing but her thoughts (for the pain would surely not allow her to get any work done), she settled in for a long meditate.

After a few seconds' pause, she let out a bitter laugh.

How ironic that Abira would have the mind-reading powers when at least half the League would have given a foot to know what was going on in that mind of hers.

How ironic, this not simple business with Abira was.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm trying to update all my stories at once. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Has anyone noticed that the bold upper case D looks like Spongebob's without the teeth and tongue? **

Quartermain drummed his fingers impatiently atop the white table. He could hunt a man in sordid swamps of Africa for days on end, the master of patience, but he had absolutely no patience for the foolishness of people. He was by far the oldest member of the League (with perhaps Mina as exception, for there was really no sure way to determine her age and one did not just ask a lady how old she was), and could testify that young people were the most foolish creatures on the planet. He would have happily spent his days living in an African hotel, far away from England, with men his own age, swapping stories of have-dones and lovers lost.

Instead, he was sitting with a very young and foolish (though perhaps not as foolish as some) man on his left, a vastly intelligent man with barely any common sense, brining about his own destruction from fiddling with shiny tools and smoking, pretty colored liquids. Across from him sat a strong woman, possibly one of the only ones in the world that could use a gun (or in her case, teeth). Next to her sat a man whose foolishness knew no bounds, though he was, admittedly, stealthy. That was something, at least.

As Nemo walked into the room, Quartermain knew what he was coming to talk to them about. Nemo sat in his chair at the head of the table, and cleared his throat a few times.

"I imagine that few of you have question towards why I have called this meeting, but for the sake of formalities, I will state my reasons. I find myself increasingly wary of the girl, Abira. Her powers, for many of us, are unmatched with the exception of Miss Harper and perhaps Dr. Jekyll."

Nemo's eyes fell on Quartermain. The man would admit that he was stubborn, and he stared back. Besides the obvious mulish unwillingness to back down, he liked both this girl and man, albeit the latter grudgingly, and knew that if they could learn to trust each other, the League could benefit from their combined efforts greatly.

Quartermain, when he was a young man away from England, he had had a cabin and a mature hunting hound, West. Quartermain had decided to get another dog, a puppy to keep West company when he was away. He christened the puppy East, as a joke. When the puppy had first arrived, West did not like him at all. Continually fights would break out between the two, as West wanted to show that he was still an alpha. Quartermain also often took the hound for more clever than the dog let on, as every once and awhile, West would secretly follow East around, watching where the puppy was marking, and keeping the coons away when he had to. Eventually, when Quartermain knew he would have to leave the hounds with an old neighbor, he took them out on a hunting trip. East got on the scent of an old fox, and gave chase. West had taken up the rear, almost immediately knowing where East would corner the fox. Quartermain had lost sight of the two, but when they came back, wagging their tails and pulling at his cattails, leading him to the dead fox. When they got back, West tolerated East more and kept the pup safe.

Quartermain believed it would work out the same with Abira and Nemo. By this time next year, provided they lived that long, both would probably give their lives to protect one another, even though there would most likely be no great friendship there.

He just had to get them through this little bump in the road first.



Abira sat in her room, reading Homer's Odyssey. She had read it before, of course, but she was bored and this book was one of the more interesting on the bookshelf that Nemo had provided. There were also other books on Greek heroes, as well as Indian legend, history books, and different yoga and training books. She would have read the Greek legend books, but she despaired of accidentally coming across a story of Hercules. She did not think that she could stand another story glorifying Hercules's feats when he was _such_ a fool.

She had seen Dr. Jekyll in the hallway about half an hour before; he was nervously rubbing his hands and could not look her in the eye. She greeted him politely and asked him to the library, making up a story about needing a certain book. He had shook his head and stuttered out that he needed to meet Nemo. She had not bothered looking into his mind to come to the conclusion that they were talking about her.

She read a few more line of how Odysseus was able to blind the mighty Cyclops, Polyphemus. Finally, glancing at the clock, she pursed her lips and snapped the book closed. They had had enough time.



Jekyll rubbed his temples. Hyde was silent, watching the proceedings in his mirror, for once and for that, Jekyll was truly grateful. Loud arguments were being tossed back and forth between Nemo and Sawyer, and it was giving him a headache.

Sawyer had lost the battle before it had even begun. His youth put him at a disadvantage already, and how much emotion he put into his words did not help. He used blind faith as evidence, using statements such as 'she wouldn't do that' often. More than half the League was scientists, and that was not going to suffice to gain their true trust. The young man was of no great wit (though by no means did that mean Jekyll thought he was unintelligent) and could not defend his argument with half a second to think, and he was going up against Nemo, once a diplomat and very well learned.

"You cannot possibly ignore the fact that she could kill us all without us even knowing!"

"She wouldn't!"

"You can't possibly know that!" Nemo said sharply, "How long have any of us known her? A few months? A few days? People can double-cross within seconds."

Sawyer opened his mouth, obviously searching for the words.

Gently, Jekyll said, "He's not saying that we are to eject Abira from our ship immediately, young Tom. Our captain is just suggesting that perhaps we keep a close eye on her, in case…"

"Or perhaps you could stop trying to hide things from the mind-reader, and try and sort this out logically."

Everyone, including Mina, jumped at the sound of Abira's voice.

**A/N: Ending it here because I have a feeling that it would be too long otherwise. Besides, this story is way overdue for an update. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, a lot of people seem to think that there's going to be a huge Nemo-Abira war cause of some problem I haven't revealed yet. For the sake of moving along in the story, I'm not going to do that. Basically, I'm just writing this as I think it would happen. In my opinion, Nemo is a really sensible person, and he has learned from past experiences (not only with Dorian but with others) that people are not always trustworthy. At this point, Abira obviously has some amount of power that could be catastrophic to the League so he is just wary, and the more people oppose him, the more set in his convictions he becomes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.**

The original members of the League stood there, wide-eyed as the woman they had assembled to talk about sat at the table as if she belonged there. There was a moment of silence, before Nemo spoke.

"This is a private conversation," he said, his voice hard.

Abira raised a dark eyebrow. "You are going to hold trial without the defendant?"

Nemo stood there for a moment, seeming to be surprised, "This is not a trial, Miss Abira." He had not sat down since the meeting had commenced, and now looked down at Abira.

The woman stood and, though she was a few inches shorter than Nemo, looked him in the eye as she spoke to him, "You are examining evidence and my past behaviors to come to a conclusion to protect others. That is a trial," she stated firmly. "I have no problem with being judged, but does it not seem that it would be ultimately more accurate to have at least one person who can successfully defend me?"

"Before you came in, Mr. Sawyer was doing just that--."

"No offense meant to Mr. Sawyer," Abira glanced apologetically at Tom, "but I said _successfully_."

Tom shrugged and grinned, spreading his hands, "None taken."

Jekyll smiled inwardly. _She's quite clever. _

"Nemo, does have a point. Perhaps we should let her speak," Jekyll said tentatively.

Nemo glanced sharply at the man and Jekyll wished he had not spoken at all. However, Abira nodded to him in acknowledgement of his effort and his lesser half congratulated him on "growing a backbone". Jekyll glanced at his fellow League members. Sawyer was looking at him with unveiled appreciation and Quartermain was watching the conversation intently. Skinner was, of course, invisible, and Mina was looking at Nemo with an expression that clearly said 'do it'.

Finally, Nemo seemed to make a decision, "If you think that anything you could say would change our minds, then you may feel free to say it."

"People change their own minds. I'll just give you a reason to," Abira replied stiffly. She looked around at the rest of the League, "You have no reason to trust me."

Quartermain made a noise as if he wished to say something, but Abira held up a hand, pinning him with a glare. The elder man sat back in his chair, albeit with an expression that said he would have not tolerated the same insubordination from anyone else.

"You have absolutely no reason to trust me. I could very easily kill you in a dozen different ways that would make the most hardened soldiers quake. In truth, there is no real argument that I can provide that gives you a reason to place your faith in me." A small smile curled upon her lips, "In fact, I would think you all quite mad if you were to place your trust in me right off the bat."

"If there is a point to these statements, you should make it quickly, before you convert your allies into enemies," Mina interrupted.

"Thank you Miss Harper," Abira said graciously. She continued as if there had not been an interruption, "However, I thought at least one of you would have done your homework and thought to ask Mr. Quartermain my last name." Abira stated this with a finality that told the group that she was truly disappointed in them.

When the silence had grown to be unbearable, Jekyll cleared his throat, attempting to not to choke, "Miss… miss Abira. Would you please tell us your last name?" he requested civilly.

Abira's mouth quirked into a smile and mirth danced in her eyes, much like that of a child who knew a secret. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" She turned and began walking out of the room, raising a hand behind her. "Figure it out for yourselves."



_And don't you dare tell them. _Abira added within Allen's mind.

Almost immediately, however, the League's heads turned towards Allen. He mentally groaned.

"No," he said evenly.

Mina, who had managed to stay neutral through all of this, very nearly frowned at him. "If there is something about Abira that is such common knowledge that we would recognize her family's name immediately, then why not tell us?"

Quartermain shrugged, "The girl's got a lot of fancy ideas; fancy, but not bad ones. She belives that people should think outside of the proverbial box. She wants you all to figure it out by yourselves using what you already know of her." Quartermain stood, "In any case, I would probably not tell you all anyway. Abira had never mentioned it before and I found out only be chance. Until this day, I had not known that she was aware that I knew, and I would have rather not betrayed her trust."

He reached into his coat for the manila envelope he had taken from his room. He had thought that this would become a question of her past; and he was only willing to help his fellow League members so much. They might have been playing for the same team, but that did not mean he was just handing out answers; not after all the years he had spent alone. He slid the envelope along the table, it coming to a complete and perfect stop directly in front of Nemo.

"There's your first clue," he said gruffly before exiting the room.

**A/N: Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay I love a scavenger hunts! This is a bit more clue-searching than I usually do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, but it is one of my favorites movies.**

Nemo picked up the envelope and opened it, half expecting something vague like a talisman or a riddle. Instead, he pulled out a laminated political map of Russia. Not exactly a talisman or riddle, and it was not particularly vague.

Why give them a picture of Russia? They could have guessed by her Hebrew name that she was from Russia or Israel.

Or Austria…or Germany…and the United States of America did have a rather large Jew population ever since the Industrial Revolution…

Perhaps not so obvious, after all.

"What is it, Captain?" Mina asked softly.

Nemo slid the picture to Mina, who examined it before passing it to Dr. Jekyll. Slowly, everyone left at the table was given a chance to look at it. Silence descended on the group as they passed the map, .

Dr. Jekyll sucked in his cheeks, concentrating as he said, "Well, that's very curious."

"What is?" Tom asked.

Jekyll pointed to a place on the map. A thin-lined red square had been placed on a section of northwest Russia. "This square here has been placed over St. Petersburg." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps our telekinetic is from there?"

Nemo cleared his throat, successfully drawing the team out of their thoughts. "This new information should be properly thought out. Miss Harper, Dr. Jekyll, if you will…"

"I will take a personal interest in this case," Dr. Jekyll said, speaking up.

Mina nodded. "I too, will study this issue."

Nemo nodded, "Then we can officially call this meeting to a close."



Abira glared heatedly at her pristine white ceiling. The conversation about her last name had brought up some unwanted memories. Unbeknownst to her, her unchecked emotions had caused her bookcase and the small couch to begin floating an inch above the floor.

A knock at her door startled the woman out of her thoughts; effectively breaking her irritated thoughts and unintentional concentration. The couch and bookcase's simultaneous crash to the ground caused vibrations to shudder through her, as well as (she was sure) the floor, and the ceilings of the rooms below her own.

She sat upright and jumped out of the bed, attempting to brush away her heated thoughts in the short journey across the room to door. She opened the door just as Dr. Jekyll was tentatively raising his hand to knock again.

"Hi there," she said a little crisply. _Tone it down, girl. He's skittish enough._

As Dr. Jekyll recovered himself from her abrupt appearance and tone, he cleared his throat. "Yes well… are you all right, I heard a bang…"

Abira waved his comment away, "Yes, I'm fine, just distracted." She attempted a smile.

The corners of Dr. Jekyll's mouth rose in a nervous smile. "Ah. Well, I was wondering if I may talk to you."

"We are talking, Dr. Jekyll," Abira reminded him. She was slowly relaxing, and with that calmness, her teasing attitude returned.

Jekyll looked surprised for a moment before loosing a quiet laugh, "Clever girl."

Abira returned his laugh with her own chuckle and stepped away from the door, motioning inside. "Come in, Dr. Jekyll."

They stepped inside, and she motioned for Dr. Jekyll to take a seat on the large dark-blue chair while she moved the ottoman a few feet away and sat on it. All too suddenly, she felt once more how out of place she was in this world.

Jekyll sat with his legs perfectly placed at ninety degree angle just off the edge of the couch. His dark suit was perfectly pressed, and a gold pocket watch's thin chain could be seen from behind a slight fold in his jacket. His hands were politely clasped in his lap and he looked just the right level of uncomfortable at having been invited into a woman's room.

However, Abira sat with her legs crossed, despite the boots on her feet, on the ottoman. She had let her hair down from its usual ponytail, her wild curls danced around her head with every movement. She had invited a man into her room without a chaperone and was now sitting not three feet away from him. She fought the urge to cover the tattoo on her right arm.

In short, her surroundings, coupled with the wholly proper Dr. Jekyll, made her feel completely inadequate, slovenly and completely and utterly laughable. She could almost feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment. Luckily, Dr. Jekyll had no eye for these things and tried to make conversation.

"So… have you read any good books as of late, Miss Abira?" he said.

Abira smiled; he was pointedly avoiding the subject that was currently floating in his head. Quatermain had given them a hint. _'Well well. This is turning out to be very interesting.' _She did not mean to pry into his thoughts, of course, but when she let her mind wander and became inattentive, it was as if someone was speaking. For the sake of politeness, she smiled and continued his strand of conversation, brushing away the thoughts that she could hear all too clearly.

"Yes I have, actually; a history of Medieval Europe. And you?"

Dr. Jekyll nodded enthusiastically, "In fact I have. I've finally had some time as of late to read the great William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. I'm about halfway through with it and I must say it is wonderful! Have you read it?"

Abira smiled softly. "That I have, but I am not particularly fond of Shakespeare."

Jekyll's face fell. "Really? May I enquire why?"

"You may." Abira fell into her own thoughts, something she was apt to do from time to time, as she answered, "I do not like the enchanting words he uses in many of his tales; they are meant to seduce the reader into going into a far off land of mysticism that is completely unparalleled to our own. When the reader is forced to bring his or herself back into this world, their thoughts show their disappointment."

She smiled brightly. "Besides, there is enough fiction in the history books for me."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. If I did, it would be on T.V. more often.**

Dr. Jekyll sat at his table in his room, staring blankly at the map before him. He had been studying it for over an hour and the only conclusion he could come to was that the small red dot on the page was St. Petersburg. What clue was that to Abira's name? Abira Petersburg? No, it was too obvious. Was she related to a Saint? No. He continued attempting to figure out this new mystery, rejecting his ideas almost as soon as he thought them, and having to block out Hyde's less-than-helpful contributions.

After two hours, the closest answer Jekyll had been able to reach was that Abira was from St. Petersburg. As the clock in his room chimed, Jekyll stood, organizing his papers and running fingers through his disheveled hair. He straightened his vest and re-cuffed his cufflinks at his wrists. It would not do to look like a caveman for dinner.

As he walked down the hall, he passed Abira's room. Inside he heard quiet chuckling. He frowned. Was Abira talking to his alter ego again? Hyde really was not fit to be talking to a lady. What possible conversation could he offer? Jekyll considered 'rescuing' Abira from Hyde. As he mustered up the courage to walk back the two steps and knock, the white door opened.

"Ah, Doctor Jekyll."

Jekyll turned about; he recognized that deep, rolling voice. There stood Abira and next to her, Mina Harper! As he stuttered out a greeting, he felt heat rise to his cheeks, as if he were a schoolboy in grade school once more. The women shared a knowing look.

"Dr. Jekyll, it appears that Miss Harper is far better at getting information than you are," Abira chuckled.

"I… I.. di… what?" Jekyll stuttered.

Abira simply brushed past him, humming to herself. Jekyll, completely forgetting about Mina, turned about to call after her when he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

"As rude as the woman may be," Mina started, her breath tickling Jekyll's ear, "there is a certain charm about her that makes it all forgivable. Even likeable. You agree, correct?"

"Ye… yes," Dr. Jekyll said reluctantly. He puffed out his chest a bit and tried to insure that his voice would not crack. "Is there something else that you wish to say, Miss Harper?"

A light, lilting chuckle bubbled in his ears. "Perhaps I am. Or perhaps I do not need to say anything."

Jekyll turned around, only to see the deep red tails of Mina's skirt whisk away down the opposite corner.



Abira stepped down the hallway, following a train of thoughts. She was hoping that she was not simply following one of the crew members, and that her assumption that only Nemo would concentrate so completely on a single subject.

_We need an inventory report before we come to port once again. The boys will have to patch up those scratches on the helm, and scrape the barnacles accumulating…_

Abira managed to corner Nemo in the hallway, though she noticed that when he saw her coming, he lengthened his steps slightly. Determined not to let him give her the slip, she also walked faster, though not fast enough to make it seem as if she was giving chase. She even was able to stop for a few seconds to flash a—hopefully—dazzling smile at a few puzzled crewmen.

Finally, as he seemed to have become too intent on loosing Abira rather than on where he was going, Nemo seemed to forget that he had gone down a hall with a dead end. Abira grinned a grin that Quartermain had once told her reminded him of a lioness bearing down on her prey. All of Nemo's thoughts turned to that she was there to kill him.

Remembering her mission, she softened her features as to look less threatening. She offered a gallant bow (though definitely not a curtsy!), and muttered, "Good evening, captain."

Nemo seemed surprised but politely returned to bow with a stiff, shallow bending of the torso. "And a good evening to you as well, Miss Abira." Years at sea had rusted his gentlemanliness, but he at least remembered these basic courtesies.

Abira straightened. "I like you," she said bluntly.

Nemo looked as if she had slapped him. "Wh~" he trailed off.

Abira stifled a giggle, not wanting to insult the man. "I said, 'I like you'." She raised her hands, as if in surrender. "Don't get me wrong, I'm insulted that you think I'm out to get you and your League and your stiffness can be annoying. Still," she curled her arm across her body, leaned and elbow on it and placed her chin in her hands, as if she was considering a statue instead of a man, "I admire you. You as well as follow, your men look up to you, and you are acceptably wary of new people."

Nemo seemed at a loss for words. He was silent for a few moments, and Abira itched to pry into his thoughts to see how he was processing her praise. Finally, he spoke, "I thank you for your praise, Miss Abira. However, I do not take well to flattery."

Abira understood the underlying message. She nodded, "Duly noted."

Nemo's forehead creased in a frown. "What sort of woman are you Miss Abira?" He began circling her, looking Abira up and down, as if measuring her for something. "You travel alone when not traveling with an older man, you have neither a husband nor courter, you are impudent, to say the least, and blunt. Yet you are powerful and quietly intelligent and you seem to be clothed in secrets." Nemo stopped and faced her square in the eyes. "Who _are_ you?"

Abira smiled, not condescendingly or cheekily, and nodded her head once to show her agreement. "I am all the things that you say and I am proud of that. I have been known for many, many years as simply Abira, as I forsook my surname after my father committed terrible acts against my home country. And I am devoted to taking down those terrorists."

She smiled once again, this time cheekily, "And that's me in a nutshell," she said cheerily. She clasped her hands behind her back, "Well, I suppose it's time to get down to dinner."

As she turned away, Nemo reached out and took her shoulder. "Miss Abira, I may still suspect you, but I do believe that you are an asset to this assembly. For the time being.

Abira nodded, "I've enjoyed talking to you too, Nemo."

**A/N: Reivew!**


End file.
